


Naruto's Long Nights

by ScarFish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birth, Drinking, Forced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Nightmares, PTSD, Parties, Sex, Tailed Beasts, Water Sex, Yaoi, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarFish/pseuds/ScarFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto's predicament is found out by Sakura. Kakashi struggles to keep himself thinking positively, and Tsunade's maternal side will explode within the next chapter or so.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Kakashi sighed as he looked around from one of the seats at Ichiraku Ramen, the set place to celebrate Naruto's birthday. The jounin's counterpart, Iruka, was pacing worriedly out side of the shop, muttering every possible scenario through his panicking mind. As he thought, the silver haired jounin suddenly remembered something the young blonde had yelled at him one time while letting out some of his pent up anger and fear. He stood up quickly, knocking many of the bar stools over as he did. He grabbed Iruka's arm and headed straight for the Hokage's tower. Iruka yelled at him the whole way, only to stop once they reached the tower. The jounin opened the door, not bothering to knock, and caused the tired female to throw a vase at him. He dodged the vase, which hit Iruka, and got straight to the point. 

"I apologize for the interruption but I believe Naruto's been kidnapped." Tsunade looked up sharply at hi swords, her eyes set hard on the jounin.  
"What proof do you have of this, Hatake? It's his birthday, he's probably at that ramen shop."  
"We were just there. He's not at the shop or his apartment. Iruka checked the training grounds not too long ago and he isn't there either." Tsunade stood at his words, papers flying as she did.  
"Find him. Now. Where's Jiraya?"  
"Right here." He said as he appeared in the window.  
"Go. Find him." The three men nodded and headed out quickly, all three worried about the young blonde. 

 

Jiraya led the group, summoning three frogs to search as much as they could. Kakashi had summoned his dogs, all of them going off of a sent from the second search at the boy's house. Iruka decided to go see if he had gone over to any of his friends' houses, his first stop being at the Nara house.   
The door opened to reveal a tired Shikaku. Iruka apologized before speaking, his word's slightly rushed due to his panic. Shikaku answered according to the situation at hand, quickly changing to help in the search. Iruka went to Choza's place next, getting the same answer and response. By the time Iruka had gotten back to the meting point he saw Kakashi appear, Pakkun at his side.  
"Pakkun has picked up his sent, we need to hurry." The chunin nodded and the two were off, getting the two extra searchers before finding Jiraya.

The five were moving at a quick pace, the only thing between them being silence. Pakkun stopped in front of a large area of thick trees, sniffing the ground before speaking.  
"His sent leads through the woods here, but I don't like the deeper smell." The small brown dog said, his tone getting to be angry.  
"What are you picking up, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked, worry and anger laced in his voice.  
"Fear, anger, and sex." A low growl followed after he spoke.  
"We better hurry, then. The clearing in these woods is four-hundred feet from here." Shikaku said. "I'll take the farthest point, Choza you take the north. Kakashi and Iruka, you two will take the west point and Jiraya take the east. We can get him better if we can trap them to a single point."  
"Right; let's hurry then." The five men nodded before leaving for their positions, all ready for whatever and whoever they would find. 

 

The five men began moving at the same time, telling their points from their radios. Choza and Jiraya got to their points first, both telling the other three to hurry. Iruka's worry increased at the warning, but so did his determination. Kakashi and Iruka arrived just a few minutes before Shikaku got to his point, all observing the situation quickly before deciding their next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Screaming. The young blonde couldn't hold back his screams as he was roughly pushed into for the fourth time that night, his hands bound to the ground so he couldn't fight back. His face went red as more tears ran down his face, his entire body in total agony as the man above him thrusted into him with as much force as possible. The man above him chuckled lowly as he sped up once more, obviously enjoying the young boy's torture. The other three men laughed with him as he released inside of the blonde, one of the other men moving to take his place.  
"Hope you're enjoying this, you filthy monster." The man spoke lowly before shoving himself as hard as he could into the already damaged blonde.  
"Ahh! No, stop, please! Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Naruto's cries were loud as he continued through his pain.  
"Lies! Murderers are never sorry boy!" After his words he started to thrust harder and faster.

One of the other men came around to Naruto's side before pulling out a kunai and cutting through his pale skin. Blood began to run from the wound as he started to but in other places along the boy's body. After several more deep cuts, and the man who was once again raping him seleased inside of him, all for men took a kunai and stabbed him at different points. One in each should and one in each thigh. At that exact moment, kunai from every direction came out and hit all four men.  
"Jugo, what's happening?" One yelled, pulling the kunai from his side in anger.   
"I don't know, Ichi, but apparently the beast has friends." Jugo said mockingly.  
"Moigi and I could have some fun with them." One of the other men teased.  
"Aw, but Karu, I wanted to rape the boy one more time." Just as the words left his mouth, a barrage of kunai and shiruken hit the four men, one of them dying impact from a shiruken to the neck.  
"None of you will ever be able to breath again when we get you to the Hokage." Kakashi's voice was hard as he left Jugo no time to answer, his kunai digging into the man's flesh with enough force to almost push all the way through. 

Ichi attempted to move, but was moved against his will right before being crushed into unconsciousness. The last one, Karu, being beaten to a pulp by Jiraya. The only signs that the man was alive was the slightest rise and fall of his chest. The four men were chained together and kept in place by Choza. Shikaku watched from a point in the middle, his eyes on the three men and his hearing on the conversation with and around Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto, can you hear me?" Iruka said, his hand gently placed on the sides of the young boy's face. "Naruto, wake up, please."  
"Iruka...sensei?"  
"Naruto! Oh, thank Kami!"   
"Please...kill me."  
"Not happening, kid. we're getting you back to Tsunade." Jiraya said as he pulled off his outer coat and covered the boy in it. 

Naruto let out a strangled cry of pain as he was lifted up into the arms of the older man, his body shaking from the strain of pain until he went limp and passed out. Kakashi sent a hard glare at the three still breathing men who were slowly starting to wake up. He went over to them and knocked them out once more before the group set out. The men were dragged along by Choza and Shikaku, who kept an eye on the unconscious men as they went. Iruka's eyes never once left Naruto, his heart beating fast as everything he had seen processed in his panicking mind. A hand on his shoulder from Kakashi was reassuring, but nothing could stop the pulling feeling at the pit of his stomach and at his heart. Jiraya's mood could be described as furious, worried, and panicked. He was furious at, not only the men, but at himself for failing at protecting his former students' son. The sanin was ashamed of himself.   
The journey to the tower couldn't have felt longer, with the three men occasionally waking up and Naruto's body occasionally convulsing while he stayed in a state of unconsciousness. Upon reaching the tower, the five men entered after knocking. Tsunade stared silently at the young blonde, emotions showing in her eyes before her glance settled on the three tied up men. Jugo was slowly waking up, and heard her declaration.  
"I want them interrogated and then locked away. I will punish them later." A low growl followed after she spoke, the two jounin taking the three men to the interrogation rooms. Once the men were gone, she quickly and gently grabbed Naruto and took him into the nearest room. "Naruto, oh please be okay." 

Tsunade removed the jacket and almost wanted to cover the boy up. She starred for a moment before ordering the three men to grab things for her. Shizune went to help Tsunade, almost crying upon seeing the boy. Kakashi came into the room with towels and blankets, while Iruka came in with wash cloths, gauze and lots of bandages. Jiraya came in with a large bowl of water and more gauze and bandages. Tsunade and Shizune began to clean him up as gently as they could, not wanting to cause the boy anymore pain. Naruto's body was covered in blood and bruises, many of the wounds needing stitches. Tsunade cleaned and healed as much of the boy's anus as she could, the blonde letting out whimpers and a few tears as she worked. She kept herself from crying as she saw the damage, but Shizune wasn't doing so well. A few stray tears ran down the female's face, almost causing the Hokage herself to break down.   
Hours passed, and the three men hadn't left the tower. Iruka had fallen asleep after almost getting himself into a panic attack, while Jiraya had fallen asleep with his thoughts. Kakashi, however, wasn't able to sleep at all. He tried to sleep as much as he could but it seemed impossible. Every time he tried he heard his sensei's voice and saw his face. He couldn't bring himself to sleep, not once realizing he had failed his sensei. Failed his students.   
"Kakashi, sleep. He's alright now. Just sleeping." He turned to see the Hokage walking out of the room, her eyes showing every single one of her current emotions.   
"Can I see him first, or do I have to wait?"  
"You can see him now if you want, but I'll warn you. It's not pretty." Her words caused more damage to the jounin than anyone could realize.   
"Right. Thank you." Kakashi bowed before entering the room and looking at his student. The silver-haired man took the boy's hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I guess I wasn't cut out to be a good teacher after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's predicament is found out by Sakura. Kakashi struggles to keep himself thinking positively, and Tsunade's maternal side will explode within the next chapter or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Naruto does NOT belong to me. I gain nothing from this.

Naruto shuddered as he gasped awake, sitting up quickly and allowing himself the feel the pain from his body before realizing that he was indeed awake and alive. The throbbing pain in his bod began to increase and silent tears began to well up in his eyes. He starred silently until the door opened and he attempted to hide himself under the table he was in top of only moments ago. The sound of soft foot steps made him realize, only for a second, that he was in a safe place. The person suddenly stopped in front of his hiding place and crouched down, so as to see the frightened young boy. Naruto whimpered slightly as he met the soft gaze of Tsunade, who gently wrapped her arms around him once he threw himself into her arms. She rubbed his upped back gently as he began to cry louder and heavier, the sound of his wailing bringing in a worried Kakashi, who hadn't slept once all night long. Kakashi watched his student silently, while guilt, anger and sadness welled up inside of him.  
"Kakashi...Sensei...why?" The hurt and raw voice of his student made his heart shatter even more.   
"Naruto, I- huu..." The jounin sighed in frustration as he tried to find the best way to speak to his mentally, emotionally, and physically damaged student, while at the same time trying to find the best words that might just help him as well. "Because humans are stupid, Naruto. Because those who are afraid of something hurt the closest thing or person to what they fear or hate, with no thoughts of who they could or would hurt in the process. Because, Naruto," Kakashi sat behind Tsunade so as to look at his trembling student, "humans fear for the future. And they think they can fix that by hurting you, without realizing that you are more powerful in every way to any man, woman or child that has ever been, or will ever be." 

Tsunade listened to the words of the younger man, silent tears running down her pale cheeks. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night either, and honestly couldn't and wouldn't blame anyone who was unable to do so that night either. The blonde-haired woman felt Naruto's trembles lessen at the words of the jounin, making her grateful for the silver-haired man. A light knock on the door brought her attention to Iruka and Shizune, who had both obviously had a very restless night of sleep. The Hokage looked to Naruto to make sure he was comfortable with the new presence, and by the looks he was giving Iruka and Shizune she was certain it was okay. She waved them in silently and the two quickly yet gently went to hug Naruto. He struggled away from the crowded grasps and curled in up on himself under neath the table again.  
"Naruto," Iruka started softly, "if something we do or say makes you feel uncomfortable you need to tell us. Don't just push us away, okay? We all want to help."

Naruto nodded at his previous sensei's words, his head shooting up suddenly at the yelling of a certain voice. He stared at the door silently until what the voice was saying became easier to detect."Where is he!? Where is Naruto, I need to know that he's okay!" Her voice made him feel safe. The short temper and the fierce punches she gave made him feel secure in his hiding spot. "Naruto!" She finally got into the door way, her pink hair standing up in every-which-way as she looked around the room quickly before locating him. The pinkette quickly went over to him and looked him over silently, observing him silently before bursting into tears and hugging him. "Naruto, when I heard what happened I feared the worse-! Never make me so terrified ever again or so help me-!" She spoke quickly with a mix of threats, caring messages, and happiness for him being (even if a little bit) okay. 

"S-sorry, Sakura...I didn't..." The blonde trailed off silently as he got caught on his own words.  
"Naruto, look at me." Sakura waited until she was being stared at. "None of this was your fault."  
"But-!"  
"No buts, Naruto, that's immature." She got a small laugh from the blonde boy at her joke. "Nothing about this was your fault. Now, I'm going to go get you some food. Then I have some ass-holes to beat up. Okay?" Her tone stayed preppy through out the entire sentence, sending slight shivers down Kakashi's spine. 'Damn...I forgot how intimidating she can be sometimes...' The jounin thought. 

Sakura left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with some gentle food for his stomach. Her instructions were to eat lightly so as not to make himself sick, and to eat healthfully so as to help himself get better faster. Sakura smiled as he ate a small amount of his food before helping Tsunade and Shizune do a check up on him after Iruka and Kakashi left the room. Everything for Sakura went down hill from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets situated in his new home, but how will he handle it? While Iruka and Kakashi get him used to his new home Jiraya and Tsunade talk about the future and what consequences could occur then. And when to tell the already trouble twelve year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the characters belong to me. I gain nothing from this.

Naruto watched silently as Kakashi and Iruka moved his few boxes into his new room while he ate ramen on the couch. He would of been helping if it hadn't been for Iruka and Kakashi confining him to the couch so as to not cause any of his wounds to re-open. The blonde watched them in silence , his mind soon wandering back to that night only two days ago. His hand stopped moving the chopsticks that held the ramen to his mouth, dropping them into the bowl in his mildly panicked state. His body suddenly twitched and jerked before he threw the bowl, darting off to hide somewhere in the strange new building, instantly forgetting who he was with.  
'I need to get out of here, they'll find me....I know it!' He panted as he ran, throwing himself into an empty cupboard, closing the small wooden quietly. 'They won't find me...I'm too small, I'm thin, I can keep hiding until Iruka sensei saves me. I can find Kakashi sensei too, and Pervy sage, and-! No, I won't be able to get out! I can hear-!'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iruka's head shot up as he set down the last of the four boxes, dropping it onto his counter-part's foot as he dashed out into the living room. He looked around quickly, his onyx eyes not seeing any sign of the orange-clad blonde. As the brunette turned around to look around the room more he noticed the smashed ramen bowl on the floor, as well as some noodles still sticking to the wall. The situation clicked in his mind as he noticed a few random objects strewn down the hallway and a few pillows that had been knocked to the floor. He turned quickly, calling out the silver-haired jounin that was still in Naruto's new room.  
"Kakashi! Come here, quickly!" Iruka then ran to the couch after speaking, looking for any signs as to where the boy had run off to. Kakashi ran into the room and noticed everything rather quickly. He went over to where Iruka was and stood silently for a moment more before speaking.  
"It's clear he went towards the kitchen of dining area, but since we can't be sure I'll check the dining area and kitchen, you check the pantry and cellar." Iruka nodded before running in the the direction of his beloved blonde, not bothering to talk to the silver-haired male any longer. In fear of what Naruto had gotten himself into.

Kakashi went into the dining area and first opened the lower cupboards of the hutch and the counter, looking thoroughly and at a pace so as not to scare the blonde in case he found him. After not finding the boy in the hutch or the lower cupboards he moved into the kitchen and opened the lower cupboards there, still not finding him. He sighed softly and put his head into his hands, his mind wandering to what his sensei must have been thinking of his student at that moment. He could practically feel the disappointment rolling off from his sensei and his wife, the latter he could feel more anger from. The jounin shook his head, deciding to not allow himself to wallow in such thoughts while looking for his sensei's son. As he went to open the upper cupboards he heard gentle voices from down in the cellar and decided to make some tea for the three of them. Kami knew the blonde needed as much rest and stress-free activities as he could get.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Iruka's head shot up as he set down the last of the four boxes, dropping it onto his counter-part's foot as he dashed out into the living room. He looked around quickly, his onyx eyes not seeing any sign of the orange-clad blonde. As the brunette turned around to look around the room more he noticed the smashed ramen bowl on the floor, as well as some noodles still sticking to the wall. The situation clicked in his mind as he noticed a few random objects strewn down the hallway and a few pillows that had been knocked to the floor. He turned quickly, calling out the silver-haired jounin that was still in Naruto's new room.  
"Kakashi! Come here, quickly!" Iruka then ran to the couch after speaking, looking for any signs as to where the boy had run off to. Kakashi ran into the room and noticed everything rather quickly. He went over to where Iruka was and stood silently for a moment more before speaking.  
"It's clear he went towards the kitchen of dining area, but since we can't be sure I'll check the dining area and kitchen, you check the pantry and cellar." Iruka nodded before running in the the direction of his beloved blonde, not bothering to talk to the silver-haired male any longer. In fear of what Naruto had gotten himself into.

Iruka stopped running and allowed himself a moment to calm down before heading down into the cellar, not wanting to find the already panicked boy in his still panicked state, while he himself was in one too. After gaining his composure he opened the door gently, walking down the stairs gently, but heavily enough so as to tell Naruto that he was coming, but not in a rush; for the brown-haired male did not want the blonde to think of him as a threat. Once he reached the floor of the cellar he went left first, turning the light on as he went.   
He first stopped at the cabinets and cupboards on the left, opening them all in hopes of finding the boy. His search was in vain, however, and he moved on to the next row. The results were the same, and chounin began to wonder if he should have checked the pantry first. Iruka had gotten through all of the cupboards and and cabinets on the left and headed to the right, praying to Kami that he would find him.  
He was on the last row of cabinets and cupboards, his hands shaking in worry and anticipation as he opened them. Iruka prayed silently, his eyes tired and dry from his lack of blinking. Suddenly, as he was about to move on to the next cabinet, he caught a flash of yellow and orange in his peripheral vision. He turned quickly and saw the big blue eyes, fear and panic obvious in the large bright orbs. Iruka let out a sigh of relief before going over to him and gently pulling the boy out of his hiding spot. Naruto buried his head into his sensei's chest, tears soon rolling down his cheeks as his body went from panic to relief and comfort in an instant. The older began to gently rub the younger's back, allowing him to calm down before speaking.  
"Naruto, what happened? Did something we say trigger you, or did you see something that bothered you? What happened, you had me so worried." Iruka moved back so as to rub the tears from Naruto's eyes. "Actually, I still am worried."  
"I-I was eating my ramen....and my mind just flashed back to then. I-it just h-happened, y'a know? I-I was eating and...it just came and I-I panicked, and...." Naruto's breathing started to get lightly labored again as he remembered what happened only ten minutes ago.   
"It's okay, Naruto. I've had flashes of memories like that before too. And if you have them again, come to either me or Kakashi. If you are with Jiraiya, tell him. With the Hokage, tell her. With Sakura, tell her. They will help you. I promise. I will too, okay?" Naruto nodded in response, his blonde hair flopping messily as he did. "Okay, then let's get upstairs. Smells like Kakashi is making you some tea." 

Naruto smiled at his words, holding onto Iruka tightly as he stood and just as tightly to his arm as they walked upstairs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jiraiya entered rather loudly, the door sliding closed with a 'bang!' as he did. The blonde behind the desk shot her head up, glaring lightly at the white haired man before her. Sighing, she waved him over and he plopped himself down onto one of the chairs in front of her desk. Tsunade placed her feather pen back into the ink, resting her head in her hands for a moment before speaking.  
"Naruto."  
"I figured that's why you called me in here."  
"I was doing some research on past Jinnchuriki, and discovered some somewhat disturbing information." She pulled out a rather large book from under desk, setting it on top of her papers.  
"And what information would that be?" He crossed his arms and grinned slightly, trying to lighten the mood of his favorite blonde female (other than when Naruto used his Sexy no Jutsu).   
"I was getting to that, Jiraiya. Sakura, Shizune, you two listen as well." The black haired woman and pinkette nodded before the Hokage continued. "Naruto, once reaching puberty, is able to conceive and birth a child or children." 

 

'Naruto!? Be able to have children!?' Jiraiya thought to himself, ignoring the loud yells from Sakura and Shizune. 'So, as long as he hasn't reached puberty yet, which thank Kami he hasn't, he can't conceive...but...given his current age...'   
"How long before Naruto will hit puberty, Tsunade?" The blonde looked at him silently before speaking.  
"With him being close to thirteen years of age, I'd say two to three years. Why?" Jiraiya looked at her with as much seriousness as he could muster.   
"I want to train him."  
"WHAT!?" A loud chorus of yells came from the three women.   
"After hearing that, you want to train him!?" Sakura yelled from beside Shizune.  
"Why? The boy is too damaged right now. Maybe by the time he turns thirteen, but-"  
"You all seem to forget, he's already thirteen! It was his birthday when it happened." He leaned forwards as he spoke, his hair falling over his face as he did. "He'll be close to going into puberty, so I want to take him away from here. Train him up, make him able to keep any angry mob away from him. Once I do, I'll bring him back."  
"Jiraiya sensei-! That could take years, who knows how long you would both be gone or what could happen while you were out. We might need you two!"  
"Exactly why I figured I would take him away for three years."  
"Hmmm...hat and it could keep him safe from the Akatsuki..."  
"Who?" Shizune looked at the pinkette quickly before taking her out of the room, the young girl not needing to know the other detail at that exact moment in time. Once they were gone, she continued.  
"Fine. Three years, but wait a few months. Once we know Naruto is stable enough you can tell him and take him. Wait until then." Jiraya nodded and thanked her before standing. He was about to leave when she called out. "One more thing, if you have questions about the whole male conceiving issue, tell me. Don't let Naruto know until you take him training. Also, try to stay around the boy more. Kami knows he'll need as many people he can trust around him." Jiraiya nodded and opened the door, about to leave before adding in one last comment.  
"By the way Tsunade, that was three more things." He smirked at her and she threw her lamp at him before yelling.  
"Get out of here already, would you!?"


	4. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one month after Naruto's terrible event and he starts having trouble sleeping. While Iruka, Jiraya, and Kakashi handle the young blonde's panic attacks, word travels to one unlikely enemy. How will that go down? It also travels to a certain protective red-head, who decides to make a special trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does NOT belong to me. I own nothing.

Naruto shivered, his body shook and ached as he sat up quickly, his body drenched in a cold sweat as he awoke from his latest nightmare. He had been able to hide them the first few nights, but now he had all three men in a frantic panic to get to the troubled boy's room. Iruka turned the light on as Kakashi analysed the situation before deciding some relaxing herb tea would be best for everyone, while Jiraya went to the young boy and rested a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto jumped at the sudden contact before relaxing and, without any warning, buried his head into the Sanin's chest. His body shook and spasmed as each cry ad hiccup racked his body. Iruka moved to face the back of the young boy, noticing that his shirt was off and the scars on his back were very visible. 'Those will last for years, if not his whole life,' he thought silently, tears threatening to fall down his deep tan cheeks. Naruto's cries were dying down as Kakashi walked in with the tea, handing everyone a cup of the sweet, yet still somewhat bitter flavored tea. He set Naruto's down on the boy's nightstand before talking to the trembling boy.

"Naruto, do you want to talk about it?"  
"Will it help, sensei?" He mumbled hi swords into Jiraya's shirt.  
"Yes, it should. Just like with your day terrors." The blonde lifted his head slightly as he looked at the three men in the room, his breathing and heart beat picking up.   
"Naruto..." Iruka went against his instincts to go towards the boy and stepped back to the wall, giving him the space he so desperately needed.  
"Relax, Naruto," Kakashi spoke calmly, his words slow and gentle, and yet they still held a small amount of command to them. "breath slowly and look around the room. Who is it? Who do you see? Where are you?" Naruto interrupted; seeing as he had been through this ritual what would seem like a thousand times.  
"There's Kakashi-sensei...Iruka-sensei...and Jiraya-sensei...in Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's house...in my bed..." He looked up slowly at Kakashi, as if waiting for approval of his words. The Jounin nodded and he spoke. "They...they were doing it again.....except there were more of them..a-and th-they were lau-ghing," he hiccuped as his words became rushed "and they cut me more and everything hurt. and-"  
"Shhhhh, Naruto, shhhhh, easy." Jiraya rubbed the boy's arm gently, causing Naruto to breath slowly. "Do you want to try sleeping again, or do you want to stay up and watch a movie with one of us?"  
"M-movie...please..." His words were once again mumbled, seeing as he had his face buried into the older man's shirt once more. "With all of you?"  
"Sorry, Naruto. I have a mission early tomorrow with Gai and Asuma. I will when I get back though, alright?" The blonde nodded, his messy hair bobbing everywhere as he understood.  
"Alright, what do you want to watch, Naruto?" Iruka asked as the blonde and the white haired Sanin stood and headed downstairs.   
"Finding Nemo." Jiraya smiled. 'That seems to be his favorite lately.' 

As Iruka set up the DVD player and Jiraya got everyone more tea and some popcorn, Kakashi got the boy settled into a tight cocoon of protective blankets. He lightly ruffled the boy's messy blonde hair before heading upstairs, a light hand on his stomach as he walked. 'One last mission fir us, little one.' He lightly closed his bedroom door before turning out the lights and getting to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long black hair shifted as a male moved his head to gaze at his new 'student.' His last spy left in Konoha had gone back to the base and let out a full report, even what he had heard of what had happened to a certain blonde. Sasuke had barely lifted his head at the news, but the gaze he had at the rocks in front of him changed from no emotions to one of concentration. Telling which emotion, that was hard. But it was enough to know that either the news hit him in one way or another, or the thoughts of his brother hit him at the same moment the news did. Just to check though, the pale male got up and moved over to the boy in the shadows and spoke to him as though he were trying to rile up an enemy. 

"Does this news bother you, Sasuke-kun? Hmm?? Or have the thoughts of Itachi hit you at the same moment the news came, hmm?" Sasuke sighed in clear annoyance. He sent a deep glare to him as the male ended his taunting.   
"First of all, my thoughts are always on how I'm going to kill my brother. Don't forget that. Secondly, I don't care about that dumb blonde anyways. He's clearly still too weak to take care of himself." The man grinned at his words and chuckled slightly before speaking.  
"What if I told you he held something that could kill, say, even you?" His words caught Sasuke's attention. There was silence fora a few moments before Orochimaru spoke. "He holds the Kyuubi, the Nine Tails, inside of him. The beast that took out his own father and mother. How else could they have sealed it inside of that boy?"  
"Naruto's parents...his father was the Fourth?" His thoughts changed quickly. Now he had more to focus on. His desire for power...could be taken by the blonde. Would the blonde care that much about power? Or how strong he was? 'No. Stop thinking that. all I need is power. I don't need to think about him.  
"Orochimaru, come. I need training." As Sasuke walked off the pale man smirked. Just how much more interesting were things going to get?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Naruto...was...what...?"The low voice of a very angry male caught the attention his older siblings. The two were confused until they remembered what had been reported earlier from a sand nin who had been passing through Konoha at the time of the event. The looked at each other for but a moment before leaping to their feet and running to where their brother stood in the living room of their home. "Tell me once more that what you just said is truth. If you are lying to me..."  
"Gaara! Calm down! Their is nothing we can do now, okay? Just relax, you will see him again another time but for now just-"  
"Did you not hear, woman? Naruto was raped. There is plenty I can do." He quickly walked up the stairs to his room and the loud sounds of rusting and banging caught their attention.  
"I guess that means we're going to visit then, hmm?" Kankuro remarked, dodging a hit to the head from his sister.  
"I guess so." She then remembered the man who had reported the news and looked to him for a moment before speaking again. "You can go now, by the way. Sorry."

The man stood slowly and almost missed the door due his frantic attempts to leave the house. Yes, Gaara was angry about what he had just heard, but his siblings were more worried. Not just about Naruto, but about the terror their younger brother was going to soon dish out on the men who acted against the red-head's friend. The two older siblings sighed as they left their breakfasts on the table and went to gather their supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know who's the older sibling? Kankuro or Temari? I know Gaara is the youngest (obviously) but is Temari the oldest or Kankuro? Shout out to the first two who answer my question.


	5. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and his siblings arrive at the Leaf in record time, and their first stop is with the blonde. How will that go down? Sasuke continues to train, but with his thoughts getting all jumbled together, what will he decide? Kakashi reveals his secret to Iruka and many things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does not belong to me, only the three people getting killed.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!! Shout outs to: Kisenpai, Fuyuk4, and Smallvill_Lover21 for being the first three to comment for my question! (I know I said first two, but since there were only three I just put all three.)

Light green eyes glared as Gaara looked around the village, his anger gone out to more than the four men he was planning on killing. As he looked around he began to walk towards the Hokage's tower, his mind set on one objective. Temari and Kankuro sent each other unsure glances, both worried about what was about to happen. They could get into serious trouble for this, but Gaara had assured them that he had everything planned out and if anyone did try anything against him, their fate would be the same as the four he came for. Kankuro kept an eye out for any familiar faces, so that he might be able to delay Gaara at least a little longer. As he watched, his gaze landed on that of a certain pink haired girl that he recognized rather quickly. 

"Gaara, stop just a minute!" He spoke quickly as he ran to the girl.  
"What now?" His voice was low and his words held a dark edge that would cause even a dead man to wish death a second time.  
"Hey, you with the pink hair!" The girl stopped and looked at him.  
"What are you guys doing here? Did Lady Tsunade call you for anything?"  
"No, we heard from a ninja who was passing by a few months ago about what happened to the blonde. Where is he?" It seemed to click rather quickly in Sakura's head what he meant and she nodded.  
"Yeah, Naruto. He's at Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's house. Do you want me to take you there?"  
"Yes." His answer held no sign of being hesitant.

Sakura walked over to the other two siblings and told them that she could take them to see Naruto if they wanted. At her words Gaara turned sharply and sent his bone-chilling glare upon her. His answer was sharp and he started walking again, as if he knew where he was headed. The three caught on quickly and Sakura lead them to the house in record time and knocked on the door once the siblings were closer. The door was opened by Kakashi, whose hair was even more disheveled than normal. He looked at his previous student, then to the three behind her and blinked a few times before speaking.

"You came to see Naruto, right?"  
"Yes." Gaara's answer had everyone quiet, except for Kakashi who grinned under his mask.  
"Sure, come in. I'll get Naruto."

Sakura sat in a single chair that faced the hallway, while the two older siblings sat on the couch and Gaara stood with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. His eyes stayed in their glare as he heard a loud voice and heavy footsteps coming their way. The one who entered also had messy white hair, but it was longer and pulled back into a loose tie. He blinked a few times, out of confusion, and spoke uncertainly.

"Why are you here?"  
"I want to see Naruto."  
"Yes, but how did you find out?" Temari spoke before her younger brother could say anything.  
"One of our ninja was passing through when he overheard the commotion and reported it to us. We came immediately." The older man grinned slightly, know that by saying 'we,' she really meant, 'Gaara wanted to come and dragged us along.'  
"Jiraiya-sensei, how is he doing?" Sakura spoke up, worried about her friend.  
"A little better, I suppose. He has nightmares and night terrors, and anything else you would expect from what happened."  
"Gaara?" 

Everyone turned their heads at hearing the voice of Naruto. He stood beside Kakashi, who waited until he seemed comfortable enough for him to leave the room. Gaara then took quick strides over to Naruto, looking him over carefully and watching him to see if he was alright before he enveloped the blonde in a hug. Naruto stiffened for a moment but returned the hug, the breaths held in by Jiraiya and Sakura released in unison. Gaara then spoke to Naruto, who was smiling at seeing his red-headed friend.

"How are you feeling? No new developments, nothing weird, no pain-"  
"Gaara, I'm feeling fine. Well, not fine but nothing like that." He was silent for a moment before a look of confusion came over his features. "Wait, what do you mean by 'no new developments'?"  
"As Jinchuriki we are capable of conceiving and giving birth like a woman." Naruto's face dropped for a moment and he looked at the red head, then to the older white haired male.  
"W-what..."  
"Naruto, Tsunade was going to talk to you about that today, but now that is has been brought up," he spoke pointedly to the red head, who seemed oblivious to what he had said was wrong, "yes, you can. But, seeing as you haven't reached puberty yet you can't. Only once you're old enough." 

Naruto seemed stuck in between a sort of panicked state and a state of denial. Kakashi then sighed as he walked in, and picked up the blonde. Gaara glared and growled slightly at the older male but refrained from acting upon how he wanted. "C'mon, I guess we are all going to see Lady Tsunade today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade lifted her head at hearing the door open, her face changing to one of worry as she saw Naruto. She stood and watched as he was placed on one of the chairs before going over to him and kneeling down in front of him. He spoke softly her and as she was about to answer when she noticed the Sand siblings standing to the side, all except for Gaara, who was almost directly behind where Naruto sat. She sighed slightly before telling Kakashi and the others to sit before addressing the youngest of the three.

"What is it you came for?"  
"Where are you holding the four men?" Tsunade sighed and tried to not let a grin come over her features.  
"They are in enclosed cells, the last one on the left, lowest level. No one should be able to hear." The red head nodded and left, his siblings sending each other glances as they left their brother to do as he pleased.  
"Baa-chan (is that right??), why didn't you tell me sooner that I could...you know..."  
"I was waiting until you had relaxed a little more, but I guess telling you myself was changed. Temari, Kankuro, how did Gaara know?"  
"He had a long and angry conversation with the one-tailed the whole way here." Temari answered, her younger brother nodding silently.

She nodded and went over to Kakashi, who was talking to Sakura about his secret. Suddenly, and without warning, Tsunade hit the silver-haired jounin upside the head. Kakashi gripped his head , muttering about how he probably deserved that.

"Probably!? I almost sent you on a mission while you are almost three and half months pregnant, you baka!" He stared blankly at her, waiting for her to continue. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd beat you."  
"If I weren't pregnant we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
"Hatake, watch it." He couldn't help but grin.  
"Wait, Sensei?" Naruto turned to him, his blue eyes wide in surprise.  
"Yep...umm..surprise?" Sakura hit him upside the head this time.  
"How? He's not a Jinchuriki." Kankuro asked, sure he didn't live there, but they were in the room and he was as curious as hell.  
"It's the Sharingan. Some of the Uchiha are born heterosexual with the Sharingan ability. I don't know why, it just is."  
"But he wasn't born with it."  
"Correct, however, the one who gave it to him was, so-"  
"So I got it, too. I didn't expect that, wish I had known before hand."  
"We all do Hatake, now we'll just have to deal with another you in about five and half months." Sakura groaned slightly at the thought. She hadn't know everything about her sensei, but from what she does know, she knows it'll be havoc. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warning! The violence begins here! Warning!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara walked quickly, his short hair blowing slightly as his speed increased. He locked the doors before entering the lowest level, making sure no one was to interfere. Once he found the door he opened it, only to close it loudly. He saw three men look up, and his glare darkened. "Where is the fourth?"

"He was killed early, why do you give a shit?"  
"Pity. I guess this'll have to take longer." He growled out his words as his sand moved and pulled the men from their shackles. 

The first man was quickly slammed against the wall, the bones in his face cracking under the immense pressure and force from the sand. The other two men sat in fear, the blood dripping from the walls from his crushed face increasing as his head was repeatedly crushed. After a few more times of slamming the man against the wall he tossed the man's body. The limp form hit the opposite wall heavily, causing the loosed bones to crack and push their way out of his torn skull. One of the men still against the wall starred in horror as the other closed his eyes. Gaara's sand then went back to the limp form and, to ensure his death, forced itself into his cracked open skull and removing everything inside the skull. Once he finished with the first man he went to the next, whose eyes were closed in fear. Grabbing onto the man's head, he forced his eyes open before cutting off the man's eye lids. The man who was watching was ripped from the wall, one of his arms almost tearing off from the sheer force of the sand. He cried out in agony as the sand forced itself into the man's mouth and down his throat, flowing through his lungs and forcing itself into his stomach, which soon exploded outward. His cries died down as his liver and lungs fell out, his heart ripped from his chest cavity. The last man, who was shaking in pure terror and whimpering in fear, spoke loudly. 

"Please...don't! Stop!"  
"He said that too, didn't he?"  
"W-who?"  
"You know who! Naruto!"  
"That monster...deserved everything he got! And anything he gets in the future!" Gaara walked over to him slowly, his sand caressing the man's back and sides. His hands came up to the shivering man's face, gently touching it before taking a quick, hard hold of his jaw and breaking it slowly.  
"Then I suppose a monster like you deserves everything I give to you now."

The sand unchained the man and he ran towards the door. As he did, Gaara's sad grabbed hold of his torso and stomach, moving him to a position of being almost horizontal but being held slightly above the ground. Not a moment later, the sand forced itself into the man, moving throughout his body and tearing him from the bottom up. As the sand moved violently inside and outside of him the sand traveled to his arms and wrapped around them tightly. As the movement of the sand began to increase and pull out his intestines from his anus, the sand pulled his limbs tightly apart from his body in a manner that allowed the man to feel every muscle, tendon, bone and skin fiber tear from his once fine body. He shrieked as his arms and legs tore off all at once, only for everything to end with his head being torn from his body. Gaara threw the man to the side before he went to the door and left the cell, leaving it locked just as it was before. 

Gaara walked back up to the Hokage's tower and knocked once before entering. Tsunade looked at him and he nodded briefly. She looked to see Naruto had fallen asleep against Kakashi, who had also fallen asleep after his own check-up. His two older siblings sighed and listened as the Hokage talked with Gaara and Sakura, completely avoiding the talk about the dead men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke growled. He had been training for almost ten days straight, and not once was his mind clear of all thoughts of Naruto. He could almost imagine the blonde in agony and pain every time his mind traveled to the thoughts of the blonde. It seemed to fuel him, but that wasn't how he wanted to be encouraged to put effort into his training. He wanted to be focused on killing his brother, not on the blonde who held so many secrets. Orochimaru had, in a way to test his students' thoughts, told him about every other time he had been beaten, raped, or verbally abused. He was able to hide it from both Kabuto and Orochimaru, but the same words kept running through his mind. 'No one touches my Naruto... no one should even get to look at him...breath near him...not if he's mine.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka stood in shock in his kitchen as he looked over the new picture on the fridge. An ultrasound. He worried at first that it was Naruto's until he saw the name 'Hatake, Kakashi' written in the upper right hand corner. As he looked it over he saw the written date, 'Three and a half (3 1/2) months', and the due date, 'May 18th-May 25th'. After reading it, he felt dizzy and fell backwards onto the floor, making a loud 'thud' echo throughout the house.

"I think he found it!" Kakashi yelled happily.


	6. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months pass and Naruto is ready to leave with Jiraiya for his training. After goodbyes are given to all of his friends he leaves. Gaara and his siblings leave for their home and Sasuke increases his training. Leaving Iruka with an emotional Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the creator of Naruto.

Jiraiya stood silent as Naruto cleaned up his room, packing his back pack as they were going to leave soon. Naruto had just gone on a mission to help Gaara and his siblings and was ready to go training. The blonde had packed his clothes, instant ramen, and his weapons. He had been against the ramen but stopping the blonde was impossible with his addiction. Earlier that day when he, Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto had all been sitting in the living room the blonde began to list off what he was going to bring with him, most of the supplies being instant ramen.

"Naruto, we're going training. You'll have plenty of food, I won't starve you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the white-haired older man.  
"Yeah, yeah, but I won't always have ramen to eat!" Naruto yelled in response.  
"You'll eat it all within the first few days anyways, won't you?"  
"No way, Iruka-sensei! I need to make it last if I can't have ramen everyday!"  
"Umm...Kakashi?" Jiraiya and Naruto looked over at Iruka and Kakashi when the brunette spoke. The silver-haired jounin had his head buried in Iruka's shoulder as he cried.  
"I don't...want him...to leave..." Tears streamed down his face as he spoke.  
"Kakashi, it's only for two to three years."  
"Shut up!" He sat up quickly and glared at the brunette.  
"Kakashi, please-"  
"Go away!" The silver haired jounin slowly stood and walked away, one hand on his large stomach.  
"Uhh..." Naruto stared blankly as he watched his sensei leave the room.  
"How far along is he now?" Jiraiya asked, trying to watch the jounin in the kitchen.  
"Six-and-a-half months."  
"No way! I'll miss the baby when it gets here!"  
"I know! Fuck you!" Kakashi yelled loudly from the kitchen as he seemingly dropped a pan. "Damn, my foot!"  
"Kakashi!" Iruka quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, helping the emotionally unstable man.

 

The rest of the day was spent with small talk and the arrival of the sand siblings, announcing their leave to Gaara's friend. Naruto hugged Gaara before he was told to go and pack, being forced to leave the room. Kakashi started to cry at the news of more people leaving, hugging Iruka tightly as tears once again streamed down his face.

"Kakashi, you don't even know them that well." Iruka attempted to soothe the poor man by rubbing his back.  
"I know I don't! Don't tell me that!" Kakashi once again glared at him as he stomped back into the kitchen.  
"How far along is he?" Temari asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at the two.  
"Six-and-a-half months."  
"So Naruto and Jiraiya will miss the arrival of the baby." Gaara stated bluntly.  
"I know! Fuck you too!" Kakashi once again yelled and once again dropped a pan on his foot. "Damn, my foot!"  
"Kakashi!" Iruka ran out of the room once more to go help his distressed husband.  
"Oh hell." Kankuro shook his head as he tried his hardest not to laugh, ultimately failing in the end.  
"Kankuro." Gaara warned him a moment too late as a kitchen knife barely missed the puppeteers head.  
"What the-!?"  
"Kakashi! Stop throwing those, you'll hurt someone!"  
"That's the point!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone was ready Jiraiya, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari headed out to leave the village. Naruto had said his 'goodbyes' to everyone, twice to Kakashi for the baby. Some of the other genin, and Shikamaru, met them as they left. Shikamaru mostly said goodbye to Temari, while Kakashi just cried about the whole thing. Once the group had headed out the ones left stood to talk for a little while. 

"It is too bad we will not see Naruto for a few years! That means we must train harder while he leaves to train as well!" Lee said, pumping his fist excitedly.  
"Yeah, and that means all of us need to become chunin, too!" Kiba said excitedly with Akamaru barking in agreement.  
"Guess we should all get to work soon." Shikamaru groaned while leaning against the side of a building.  
"The only sad thing is that Naruto will miss the arrival of mini-Kakashi or mini-Iruka." Hinata said, looking over at the crying male.  
"That's it, fuck all of you!" Kakashi yelled once more before turning around and stomping home.  
"Oh, come on!" Iruka ran after him quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gaara walked beside Naruto as they traveled through the woods of Konoha, the group silent for the most part. Kankuro walked beside Temari as they went, occasionally bringing up the black-haired male in Konoha. His first words got him a glare, his second got him a death threat, while his third got him a strong kick to the face and a large bruise over his cheek. He had stopped after that. Jiraiya couldn't help but to laugh at their antics, shaking his head as they continued. He looked around silently before stopping, everyone following suit. 

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as they stopped.  
"This is where we split up. Kankuro, Temari." Gaara spoke as he looked to the oldest of the group. "We will see you again, Naruto."  
"Yeah, good luck." Kankuro nodded to the blonde.  
"Stop by the village if you're near by or if you need anything. We're open to both of you." Temari smiled once more before they went their separate ways.

Naruto looked over to Gaara one last time before they were out of view, following closely beside Jiraiya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yellow eyes met black ones as Sasuke glared at his mentor, his arms crossed as the Snake Sanin talked him through his next mission. Sasuke listened, he knew where they were going and what he was going to do but he didn't want to. He needed the training, he knew that, but his focus was so much on that of the blonde he wanted to excel his training; to get strong enough to kill Orochimaru as soon as possible so that he could get to his blonde faster. His Naruto. No one else. 

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"  
"Fine, but don't hold me back from any training while we're gone." Orochimaru chuckled as they left the hideout.  
"of course not, Sasuke."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later in the evening as Iruka cooked dinner for Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune who were talking at the dining room table. Kakashi had stopped his crying several hours earlier in the day and fell asleep following his hormonal rant. Tsunade had been training Sakura when they were invited over to diner with them, seeing as Iruka figured Kakashi would like to be around more people. Shizune went with them due to her also being invited and brought a desert that Kakashi had been craving, and seeing as how he doesn't like sweets in the first place she took the opportunity to by quite a bit for the man.

"When can I eat these?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the sweets on the counter.  
"After dinner, you need to eat healthfully for the babies." Tsunade said, her arms crossed under her chest as she watched the male.  
"So he really is having twins?" Sakura asked, looking over at her sensei.  
"Yes he is. We had Hinata check because we couldn't believe it ourselves." Shizune said as she brought the finished dinner to the table.  
"Yeah, two, thanks a lot Iruka." Kakashi said, watching his husband as he sat down next to him.  
"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't give you the Sharingan." Iruka silenced himself right after speaking, regretting his words immediately.  
"Fuck you, Iruka! I hate you!" Kakashi slammed his head against the table as he once again began to cry.  
"Kakashi, stop, you'll hurt yourself!" Tsunade yelled, making the man sit up and glare at Iruka once more.  
"Fine, but we're naming one Obito if one's a boy." Kakashi spoke with all seriousness as he brought up the name.  
"Don't we have to agree on that?"  
"Fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I know that I did! I had way too much fun writing hormonal and emotional Kakashi...Anyways, here is a question for you all:
> 
> 1\. Which of these names are best for Kakashi and Iruka's kids?  
> a. Kibiki and Obito  
> b. Amara and Iraku  
> c. Hitomi and Miruka  
> d. Sakadi and Obito


	7. Important

TO everyone who doesn't like this story, read this carefully. When you tell me to kill myself because I'm a fatass whore, you're talking to someone who almost committed suicide three times. TO someone who still self harms. If you don't care if I die, how about this. Your sibling or loved one being told to go die online because they are writing something other people don't like. Or someone saying the same thing to you. Don't say, "Well, that's different." Because no, it isn't. I have people who love me and don't want me to die and I'm sure you do too, so stop it. TO everyone else you comment like that on, you don't now what they are facing. They could be suicidal or being hated by family, have no friends, self harm, depressed, right on the edge of dying and you might be that one person to either save them or shove them over the edge. So before you call someone names or call them disgusting, think about the fact that you might become the disgusting one to cause them to take their own life. Don't be the person to end it, because even from people you don't know, comments like that hurt. And if you haven't had people comment on your stuff like that, let me describe it to you. It feel like a knife is slowly being driven into your chest cavity and someone is slowly tearing your heart open, and it burns; not physically, but emotionally. So, if you decide that you don't care if you end someone's life with your rude, disrespectful, and hateful comments then I hope you enjoy the thought of people possibly dying because of your ignorance.


	8. Also Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick, short little chapter since school has me pretty busy. Jiraiya and Naruto starting on their journey for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the Naruto characters belong to me. I own me. That's it. Carry on.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took their time out of their "busy" schedule to comment hate on my story. I really appreciate the fact that you care that much to comment hate on my story. It really makes me feel special. It really encourages me to keep going on with this and all my other stories. Thanks!!

Naruto groaned, his feet aching from the walking he and Jiraiya had been doing for the past four hours. His steps were slower and his eyes threatened to close due to being so tired and hungry. Jiraiya cast a quick glance back at the tired boy and sighed before stopping in the forest and dropping one of the bags, his student looking on in confusion before smiling tiredly and dropping his stuff down as well. As he went to sit down next to his items Jiraiya crossed his arms and sighed.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"  
"Getting ready to sleep, Ero-senin."  
"Get up, we need to get some wood for a fire so we can eat. Unless, of course, you don't want to." Naruto's eyes bugged out at the thought of no food and he quickly stood up, running into the bushes to get some wood. 

Jiraiya sighed at the boy's energy and set up small seals around the area. Strong enough to keep someone out, but weak enough so that they could be hard to detect. As he placed the last one Naruto came back with the wood and set it up with stones around the wood, so as to keep the fire from spreading into the forest. The older of the two walked over to a near-by stream and quickly caught four fish; two for then and two for later. Naruto quickly started the fire, allowing Jiraiya to cook the fish. 

"jiraiya, where are we going first?" Naruto asked between bites of his fish.  
"We are going to the Land of Stars first. It's a good spot, remote enough for your training and for no one to disturb us." Naruto nodded and finished his fish before setting up his sleeping bag.   
"Do you want to take first watch, Ero-senin?"  
"Yeah, sure kid. Get your rest." Naruto nodded and got into his sleeping bag, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly. 

 

While Naruto slept Jiraiya kept watch, a few things on his mind as he did. Keeping their distance from the Akatsuki was important, but trying to avoid them without knowing their location or status all the time was challenging. Plus keeping in contact with the one person who could inform him on the Akatsuki was important as well, the only challenge being to talk to the boy without Naruto knowing of the secret meeting. A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped his thoughts, his eyes moving to watch the sleeping blonde. He would figure something out, but with things almost seeming to be rushed he wasn't sure. Deciding to take things in strides the older man leaned against the tree behind him and sighed once more, his focus back on keeping watch.

Naruto wake up to someone shaking him and he looked up to see Jiraiya, his back pack already on and the fish cooked and off to the side. Naruto sat up in shock and looked around quietly before speaking.

"You didn't wake me up!"  
"Sorry Naruto, I guess I lost track of time."  
"How do-!...hmmm...never mind." Pulling himself up, Naruto quickly changed his clothes from the day before and packed up his things.

 

Once the two of them had eaten and covered up their tracks, Jiraiya destroyed the seals and the two of them were once again walking to their first destination. Naruto was surprisingly quiet while they walked, his mind clearly not on their journey. Jiraiya attempted to talk to the boy but he was either ignored or given a short answer. At last, after almost an hour, Jiraiya was far too curious.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?"  
"Ero-senin, will Kakashi-sensei be alright?"  
"What?"  
"When the baby comes, Ero-senin! Will Kakashi-sensei be alright!?" Naruto stopped walking and looked seriously at Jiraiya, his blue eyes looking deeply into Jiraiya's.   
"Of course he will. He's got Iruka taking care of him, and Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura all there to assist when the babies arrive." Naruto nodded then stopped.  
"Babies!? Like what, two or three?"  
"No, only two. Now keep it down, will ya?" He ruffled the blondes hair before continuing in his walking, Naruto running up beside him once he noticed the older man had started off without him.

After their small talk, Naruto was back to normal. He told Jiraiya about the instant ramen he brought and how much of each, earning a hard hit on the head when he said about half of his bag was full of the noodles. Jiraiya listened and couldn't help but to laugh at the young blonde's obsession with the food. Just like his father, the young blonde loved his Ramen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy and skipping a bunch of stuff. Plus I've been looking for a job for a few months and still nothing, sooo....ANYWAYS! Poor Kakashi...hehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters belong to me except for the twins. Or are they kakashi's now?? ah...no idea. oh well. ENJOY!!

Kakashi sighed and buried his head in his pillow as he sat on the couch, his hair sticking up in every direction as he hadn't slept well since he passed his due date. Iruka was surprisingly calm during his sleepless nights, but he figured it was due to the paper work for his classes he had to finish. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of his students, how Naruto was handling training, how strong Sakura had gotten, if Sasuke would ever come back...he blinked away a tear and huffed as he pulled himself up off of the couch, his silver hair falling over his open eye. He moved the hair out of the way and went into the kitchen to get some food only to feel a tight pain in his lower abdomen. He placed his hand on his stomach and groaned slightly as the pain peaked, gripping the counter as it peaked and then faded. Once it finished he opened the fridge and pulled out some of the left over ramen from the night before and started to heat it up, the pain returning once more as he waited. He shook off the pain as a false alarm, seeing as he had been having them most of the day anyways, and pulled out his food. As he was about to sit at the table to eat when he felt something pop inside of him and run down his pants, soaking himself and the floor. He sighed for the eightieth time that day and set his bowl down and went into the living room, making the hand symbols and summoning Pakkun. 

"I thought you weren't supposed to summon me?"  
"No one else is here and I need you to go get Iruka." Pakkun sniffed the air for a moment before nodding and heading for the door.  
"Don't do anything, just sit there." Kakashi waved the dog away as he left to get the teacher. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Konohamaru, stop that! I'm trying to-! What are you doing here, Pakkun?"  
"Kakashi summoned me."  
"I figured but why? He's not supposed to." A student threw a paper ball at his head and he yelled once more.  
"Because his water broke and he needs you at the house."  
"He what!? Why now!?"  
"I'm just the messenger, don't get mad with me."  
"Right, let's go." He turned and opened the door to see someone walking down the hall. "Ah! Shikamaru!"  
"Huh? What now?"  
"I need to go, can you watch them until someone else can cover for me?" Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.  
"Fine. Good luck with him." The black haired Chunin walked into the class and shut the door.  
"Let's go."

Iruka ran along the roof tops and sides of the buildings until he reached their house, staring silently for a moment before entering through an opened window. He noticed the wet mess on the floor and the broken bowl of ramen, but he couldn't find Kakashi. He walked into the living room quickly and found nothing, and as he headed upstairs he heard a grunt of pain from the kitchen. Turning quickly and nearly falling over the couch, the brown-haired male ran into the kitchen to find the Junnin gripping his stomach and the edge of the counter. Running over, Iruka put one hand on top of Kakashi's and the other on his back. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before sighing and squeezing Iruka's hand. 

"What are you doing in here!? I thought you were staying on the couch?"  
"Don't yell at me, they make me more hungry. Besides, I'll need the energy." Iruka nodded as he helped the pregnant male to stand and they slowly made their way over to the door.  
"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"  
"I don't want every villager starring at me. Carry me." Iruka hefted him into his arms and started carrying him bridal style.  
"Pakkun, go tell Lady Tsunade we'll need her once we get there." The dog nodded.  
"Sure thing."

Iruka gently hopped from roof to roof and ran as fast as he could without making his counterpart any more uncomfortable. Kakashi buried his head into Iruka's shoulder and groaned loudly as the pain returned, gripping his shirt in pain as Iruka sped up. He panted as the pain ended and looked ahead to see that they were almost to the hospital. 

"Four minutes...."  
"What?"  
"Four minutes apart...almost three."  
"Sure, listen to Lady Tsunade."  
"But she's scary....You're- ah...cute..." Iruka shook his head and with a small smile he chuckled slightly at his partner's words.  
"You doing alright, Kakashi?" The laboring male groaned and pressed his head as close as he could get it to Iruka's chest, his eyes closing in pain.  
"Not...really...ah! Hurry up!"

Iruka forgot about the thought of comfort at his words and sped up, the sight of Shizune waving them over on top of the Hokage's Tower bringing them to their destination sooner. Kakashi opened his eye and looked over at the Tower, his eyes closing as he breathed through the ending contraction. The Chunin landed on the roof as Shizune ran over to them and lead them down into the room next to the Hokage's, a bed clearly set up earlier that month for this moment. 

"Set him down on the bed and get him undressed while I get Lady Tsunade." Shizune's words were strict as she left the room at a fast pace, returning with the same amount of urgency as the Hokage and her student followed quickly.  
"How long has he been in labor for, Iruka?"  
"I don't know, I was working when-"  
"All day...I thought they were...false alarms..ah!"  
"Breath, Kakashi." Tsunade walked over to the male and felt his stomach, his lower abdomen, and checked to see how far along he was. "About nine centimeters, not much longer then. You're lucky, Hatake. For most this takes much longer."  
"What do you need me to get, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura spoke up from behind her.  
"Towels, water, hot and cold. Shizune, scissors, blankets, hand towels." The two left with their orders leaving the three in the room together.

 

Kakashi gripped Iruka's hand tightly as the pain returned once more, harder than the others and tighter on his abdomen. Tsunade checked him while he did, his dilation not changing much from when she last checked. The white haired male groaned as the contraction finally ended, sweat beading down his red face. Sakura returned with the towels and water, setting the towels and hot water by Tsunade and the cold water by Kakashi. Shizune returned shortly after her, setting the scissors near the water and towels and giving Lady Tsunade a blanket to drape over the laboring male's lower half and placing the other blankets near the towels. She gave the hand towels to Iruka and instructed him to get them wet and place them on Kakashi's face to help keep him cool. Iruka did as he was instructed, standing silently until Tsunade spoke.

"Okay, it's time."  
"Really?" Iruka looked at Kakashi with a soft smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly as Tsunade sat herself at the end of the bed.  
"When a contraction comes push and hold it for ten seconds." Kakashi groaned as the next contraction came and he bore down, crying out as he felt he child move.  
"Good, just like that." Shizune held one of his legs to the side and kept one hand on his knee, rubbing it gently every time he pushed.  
"Ahh!" Another cry escaped as he bore down, the baby beginning to crown as the push ended.  
"It's crowning already, Kakashi. Big pushes like that and you'll be done soon." Tsunade spoke as she moved a towel under the crowning head. 

Iruka smiled and rubbed his mate's arm, gently squeezing his hand in between the pushes. Kakashi panted as he breathed after his latest push, the next contraction not leaving him much time to rest. The white haired male grunted loudly as the child moved, a cry of pain escaping his lips as he threw his head back, the head out to it's widest point.

"Breath, Kakashi, it's out to the widest point of the head, just breath." The Junin breathed heavily as the head moved with the start of the next push, a cry coming from him as the head reached it's half way point. 

Tsunade moved her hands near the baby's head, holding it gently as it was pushed out from the male's body.

"That's the head, Kakashi! Keep it up, almost done with this one." Shizune spoke excitedly from beside Tsunade.

Iruka kissed Kakashi quickly before he had to return to pushing, the first of the two shoulders pushing out quickly. Sakura switched the cloth on his forehead to a cold, fresh one, letting Iruka rub it along the male's neck and lower jaw before placing it back on his head. He pushed the second shoulder out with less effort and, two pushes later, the baby was in Tsunade's arms, screaming and crying. She cut and tied off the cord then handed the baby over to Shizune, who cleaned it off and wrapped it in a blanket before setting it into a make-shift crib. Sakura looked at the baby before looking back over to her sensei, who had already pushed out the baby's after birth and had started pushing out the second baby.  
Kakashi pushed with the same mount of effort as before, but the baby was moving much slower. He panted after the fourth push, his eyes closed as he breathed. 

"Kakashi, you need to push hard. This one is bigger than the first." Tsunade's words were hard and the male groaned as he went into another contraction, bearing down as hard as he could. "Good, it's moving much better." 

Kakashi's pushes continued to move the baby, the child slowly crowning as his push ended. Tsunade put down a new towel and placed her hands along side the baby's exit as he pushed again, crying out again as the baby began crowning. 

"Don't stop Kakashi, the baby's almost here." Shizune looked from the crowning child to Kakashi, who's face was a dark shade of red. She rubbed his knee gently as he pushed again, the head moving slowly.

Kakashi's next push had gotten the head out to the widest point, but he started tearing as the head passed. Tsunade grabbed another towel as he tore, placing it over him to catch some of the blood. she moved the towel and examined him quickly before speaking.

"Kakashi, don't push. Breath through the contractions until the head passes."  
"What happened?" Iruka looked between the Hokage and his lover, his gaze resting on the silver-haired male's tired expression.  
"He's tearing, the head is big. Try breathing with him until the head passes." He nodded at Tsunade's words and watched Kakashi silently, his gaze filled with concern and love.

As Kakashi's next contraction started Tsunade instructed him to breath, Iruka breathing with him until the head was passed and Kakashi breathed heavily as he rested for the short amount of time that he was given. The shoulders took much longer to pass then the first as they passed at the same time, the body of the child taking longer as well. As he pushed one last time, the larger baby slipped out of him and into Tsunade's arms, the baby crying loudly and waking the older. Sakura took the older of the twins, quieting the child until it fell back to sleep. 

Tsunade cut and tied off the cord once more before giving the child to Shizune, who cleaned and wrapped the baby. She then gave the baby over to Iruka, who took the child into his slightly shaking arms. He smiled widely as he looked at the baby then back over to Kakashi, who's breathing has steadied and his face had returned to it's normal color. He passed the after birth before taking the older of the twins from Sakura, who left to get the twins clothes to wear. Tsunade healed Kakashi's tearing and did a scan over the rest of him to make sure he was alright before doing a scan of both children, deeming them both healthy as well. Tsunade smiled as she watched the two men awe over their twins, the white-haired Junin yawning as he looked at them tiredly. 

"Before you get to sleep Kakashi, we need to know the names." Kakashi nodded and looked at the two babies. The first and smaller of the two was the girl, who had white hair like his own but slightly darker skin like Iruka's. The younger and larger of the two was the boy, who had lighter skin like his own but dark hair like Iruka's.  
"So, what are the names?" Sakura walked in just as the question was asked.  
"The girl will be Kibiki Sakura Hatake." Sakura looked at them silently. "I picked the middle name, he picked the first for the girl." Kakashi said with a tired smile.  
"And the boy?" Tsunade asked after writing down the name.  
"Obito Iraku Hatake." Tsunade nodded before writing down the name while Shizune and Sakura helped Iruka to dress the babies.

 

Kakashi watched them dress the babies before falling to sleep, his hair falling over his face as he did. Tsunade cleaned up the room and covered him over with the blanket before starting to leave the room.

"Wait, Lady Tsunade!" She stopped at Iruka's call and turned to look at him.  
"What is it?"  
"Is there a chance either of the children will have the sharingan?" Tsunade sighed as she thought, looking between the babies and Kakashi before speaking.  
"Yes, there is. For Kakashi's body to have accepted the sharingan into his own body means that his cells and DNA changed and adjusted to accommodate it, making it part of his DNA and RNA strains. It is possible, Iruka. If they do it will either be in one eye like Kakashi's or both eyes, like the one who gave them to Kakashi." Iruka nodded and thanked her before going back over to his new family and sitting between the cribs and his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I've been thinking over how this one would go for weeks, so please tell me how this one came out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training for a year and a half, Jiraiya leaves Naruto at their camp after training to get some research from the near by town. While he does, Naruto encounters an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for this being so late! I have a job now, broke my wrist, and got caught up with life, so I hope this chapter makes up for your long wait.
> 
> Also, Sasuke kills Orochimaru much earlier in this story, just so it goes better with everything else.

Naruto sighed, a few loose strands of his hair falling over his face as he leaned back on one of logs on the ground behind him. The fire before him was dimming, the night was getting colder, and the blonde teenager couldn't bring himself the motivation to set up the tents and decided to fall asleep in his sleeping bag by the logs. He had moved his sleeping bag toward his desired area of rest but couldn't sleep. One was because Jiraiya had left him alone in the freaking woods when he was wanted by the Akatsuki, two because it just so happened to be the same night he was raped almost two years ago, and the three because he was almost certain someone was watching him. Naruto had checked the surrounding trees, bushes and general area within a half mile radius and decided he was just being paranoid. 

"Calm down, Naruto, nothing's gonna happen. I'll go to sleep, and wake up to a hung over Pervy-Sage." Naruto said to himself.

"Still as annoying as usual huh, dobe."

Naruto turned quickly at the low voice, his blue eyes widening at seeing the black haired male. His onix eyes were colder than when they last met, his hair was longer, and his outfit was just weird. 

"Says the teme dressed like a stripper." 

"How do you know what a stripper looks like?"

"You try traveling around with Pervy-Sage for a year and half! I've seen things I never want to see again!"

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's words, a small grin taking over his features. Naruto cocked his head in confusion at the look on Sasuke's face, causing the young Uchiha to finally loose all self control. The black haired teenager pulled Naruto down, holding his wrists as he kissed him. He started out rough, but lightened as he felt Naruto's body go stiff at his actions. 

"I'm not here to hurt you, Naruto. I'm here to make you feel good." 

"How do you know I want to feel good?" Naruto's words were shaky as he looked up at his friend. 

"Fine, let me prove it to you."

In a matter of seconds Sasuke had both himself and Naruto butt naked, the blonde stratled underneath him. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses all along the Uzumaki's jaw and neck line, soon finding all of his sweet spots and memorizing their places. Next the Uchiha slowly licked down the blonde's body, down his chest to his stomach, then moving to slowly lick up the other boy's inner thigh, his longer stands of black hair brushing up against Naruto's sensitive body. The blonde let out a moan he could no longer hold in and placed one of his hands in Sasuke's hair. The black haired teen then moved to Naruto's member, gently running his fingers along the underside of it and then ever so slowly licking the tip and around the head, causing Naruto to let out a strangled moan, the blonde trying his best to hide his current pleasure. Sasuke grinned and licked the rest of his length before taking him into his mouth completely, his fingers playing with the base of his member. Naruto ran his fingers through the other teen's hair, trying to push the pale skinned boy even closer. Sasuke sucked and licked his member, soon beginning to hum lowly as he felt Naruto's penis begin to throb. Sasuke continued his actions until Naruto came, the Uchiha reluctantly swallowing.

"You didn't have to piss too, you know." Sasuke whipped his mouth clean on his forearm before kissing Narotu, allowing the blonde a taste of himself. "Do you know now that I won't hurt you?"

"Yeah...Sasuke...why are you doing this? Why now? What are you-"

"I'm doing this because I realized after hearing of every time you were bullied, beaten, or raped that the more mad I got the more I came to realize that I love you. And that I'm going to get rid of every memory of you being raped by showing you true pleasure through love." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who's blue eyes began to spill with tears. 

"You could have just said, 'I love you, please let me fuck you.'" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's response before leaning over the blonde once more.

"Well, can I fuck you?" 

"Hmmm..well..."

"Naruto."

"Yes, you can. Where do you want to do it?"

"In the lake, could be more fun."

Naruto grinned before following his Sasuke into the cold water, the two soon beginning a heated make out session, that lead to groping, which soon lead to Sasuke positioning himself behind Naruto after stretching his ass hole with his fingers.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Yeah, fuck me dobe."

At Naruto's words Sasuke thrust into the blonde's anus, pushing himself as far in as he could go, waiting a few moments for Naruto to adjust to his size. The blonde rocked his hips to signal he was good, and that's when Sasuke began pounding into him. The young Uchiha held tightly on to the blonde's hips as he thrusted into his tight hole. Every thrust pulled a deep moan of pleasure from the blonde and with every moan the black haired teen thrust harder and faster, his penis throbbing as he neared his peak. 

"S-Sasuke....harder....faster..aah!" 

Naruto's words then cause him to push the blonde up against the muddy bank, holding tightly on to his hips and partially leaning into the other boy's body. The blonde cried out in pleasure as he reached his peak, coming in the water. Sasuke, however, was still going strong until Naruto thrust his hips back against the pale boy's, the thrusts sending him over and coming deep inside of Naruto. 

The two panted heavily as they rested for a moment, only to climb out of the lake and go back near the fire. Sasuke put Naruto on his back before speaking.

"I want to see your face this time, Naruto. I want to watch the pleasure on your face and in your eyes."

Naruto couldn't bring himself to respond, but Sasuke took no notice as he pushed in to Naruto once more, the blonde's legs spread wide as the pale Uchiha set the rough, steady pace. Once he was rocking both himself and the blonde with his powerful thrusts he leaned down and began sucking on the Uzumaki's sweet spots, the blonde coming early due to the multiple points of pleasure. 

 

"Harder....faster....Sasuke!"

Sasuke took no time in doing as he was told, the thrusts so strong and hard that Naruto dug his finger nails into Sasuke's back, drawing blood. Every thrust into the blonde brought out an even longer moan of pleasure, his legs soon wrapping around Sasuke's lower back and locking him in place when he pushed in as deep as he could as he released. His release was longer than the first, Naruto's tightened anus milking him of his seed.

Once Sasuke pulled out Naruto looked at the black haired boy tiredly, his blue eyes half lidded with exhaustion.

"Thank you, Sasuke. When... when will you come back to Konoha?"

"After I kill Itachi." Sasuke replied as he pulled his clothes back on. 

"What about Orochimaru?"

"I already killed him. I have a team to help me get to Itachi, I just need to find him."

"Bring your team, then. But please...don't leave me again." Naruto reached up and grasped his pale hand tightly.

"I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight, my dobe."


	11. Jiraiya' s New Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Naruto wakes up to an angry Kyuubi, a frustrated Jiraiya, a confused Sasuke, some strange new people, and a very sore butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start off these notes by saying that I have to now write these on my phone, because my sister is always using the only family laptop, so that is part of the slow updates and grammar issues. Also, this will probably end in about 6 chapters, maybe eight but it won't be too much longer until this baby is finished. On a funny note, when I first started to write this every time I typed Kankuro my phone changed it to Kangaroo.

Naruto Uzumaki woke with a groan, his anus and head pounding in pain. As he looked around the camp a booming voice in his head brought him back to the world of unconsciousness. In his mind, Naruto stood in front of the Kyuubi with a confused glare at the large fox. 

"What's your problem, Kyuubi, huh!?"

"My problem!? You damn brat, you forgot the warning from the busty blonde! You got us pregnant, genius!" The fox's words practically drowned the blonde in sarcasm.

"What!? Oh no, what will Sasuke think!? What should I do? What will Pervy-Sage think!? Aw man, Sakura's gonna kill me! And what about-!"

"Shut up and listen, brat!" Naruto went silent at the booming voice. "First off, no getting rid of them. They're already growing and will continue to grow faster. Secondly, if Sasuke decides to leave us we will kill his sorry ass, and well, Sakura is Sakura, she's your problem."

"Wait, what do you mean that the babies will grow faster?"

"It's very simple, so listen. As the Nine Tails Fox demon, if I were to not be contained the pregnancy would only last two months per pup. In our case, since I'm contained in you, it will be the same for you."

"How many.....uh....pups, are we having?"

"Three."

"What!? Why so many!?" Naruto shrieked in horror.

"Stupid boy! Fox litters are fairly large, so a litter this size is normal. Deal with it. I'll bring you back here later to yell at you again."

 

Naruto woke up with a gasp, his blue eyes looking around frantically until he launched himself into the bushes and vomited everything he had eaten the previous day. Jiraiya looked at him in slight confusion and went over to the blonde, awkwardly patting his back as the boy was emptied of all food and dry heaved for a few moments until Jiraiya gave him some water and crackers. He was about to sit down by the boy when four strong chakra signatures appeared in the camp site area. The white haired male turned sharply and glared at the black haired boy and his team mates, analyzing them all carefully. Naruto leaned over to look at the new arrivals and jumped up, quite happily, at seeing Sasuke.

"Saskue-kun!" He happily glomped the raven haired male, hugging him tightly. 

"Uh...Naruto. We just saw each other last night."

"So you're the one who did it with Naruto. I was wonderring who was with him last night." Jiraiya then turned to Naruto. "By the way, anything you want to tell Sasuke?" Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought.

"Only if he agrees to-"

"My team and I discussed it this morning, and we will be going back to Hidden Leaf."

"Really!?" Sasuke nodded a 'Yes' to the blonde's excitement. "Great, because I need to tell you something important. You know how I have the Nine Tails sealed indie me, right?" Sasuke nodded, but his team mates held a look of confusion. "Well, last night, after our two rounds, I found out this morning that...well...I'm pregnant with triplets."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I forgot that was possible, with you being a Jinchuriki and all...but" a small smile came over his pale features, "I'm glad I get to revive my clan with you, Naruto."

"Sorry to break up your happy moment, but I though the Nine Tails was killed?" The one with spiky orange hair said. 

"He was sealed inside of me after I was born, he wasn't killed." Naruto answered. 

"Alright, but how long will the pregnancy last, since you have the Nine Tails?" Next to ask was a girl with messy red hair (which is not OCD approved).

"Kyuubi explained that to me this morning. He said that since I'm a Jinchuriki it will be two months per pup, and since there's three of them, it will be about six months."

"So they grow faster too... makes sense."

"My turn for a question Blondie, uh, where exactly will they be leaving your body from?" Last to ask was a boy with straight white hair. 

At his question Naruto froze, processing the question be for passing out at the realization that he is no idea as to how that would work. Sasuke caught him before he hit the ground and he glared over at his team mate. 

"Good going, Suigetsu."

"What!? It was a legitimate question!" 

 

While Sasuke leaned Naruto against a tree and slowly gave him water Jiraiya was acting fast. He had summoned one of his smaller toads and written a note for Tsunade, the note containing all the information needed before he sent it to her, his attention going to the slowly awakening male.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~OVER IN KONOHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tsunade was going through the needed papers with boredom, her head hitting against the wooden desk in frustration. Then, just as she lifted her head, a toad with a letter attached to it appeared before her. She took the letter and read through the whole thing before yelling angrily and breaking her desk. Again. Upon her fit of anger Shizune and Sakura rushed in, both slightly worried. 

"Lady Tsunade, what is it, what's wrong!?" Sakura asked quickly. 

"That blonde idiot! Go get Iruka and Kakashi for me, Sakura. This is ridiculous."

 

~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO SOME RANDOM FOREST~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto sighed as he sat up, his head aching from passing out. Jiraiya handed him some more water and crackers until he said he felt better enough to eat regular food. As Jiraiya cooked the fish caught by Suigetsu, who laughed while attempting to apologize to Naruto, Sasuke introduced his team to Naruto and Naruto to his team. Then, they sat down to eat and Naruto filled Sasuke in on the face that their sensei was pregnant a year and a half ago.

"No he wasn't, that isn't possible." Sasuke replied with confusion in his voice. 

"Yes it is! The Sharingan he has belonged to someone who had the rare gene with the eyes to be a hermaphrodite."

"But he would have to have Uchiha blood for that effect."

"Not to jump in like I know this guy, but the only real way for his body and chakra to be able to accept the Sharingan would have to be through blood. Otherwise his white blood cells would have attacked the eye and more than likely caused infection and possibly lead to death." Karin answered the unspoken question, except to the blonde who was at a complete loss at what 'genes' are. 

"Makes sense to me." Jiraiya answered from the other side of Naruto, who had eaten ten fish already. 

"So do you know what the baby was?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but he was so hormonal as we left the village he constantly said, 'fuck you' to everyone who made him mad or sad." Naruto said with a laugh, earning a small chuckle from Sasuke.

 

~~~~~~~~~HIDDEN LEAF VLLAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, and 17 month olds Obito and Kibiki arrived at Lady Tsunade's office a few minutes after getting the news to go to her. Iruka was holding Kibiki, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms while Obito was whimpering and pulling at his "mommy's" vest. Tsunade looked at them with all seriousness before she spoke.

"Listen you four, this I important. You are to tell no one about any of this, are we clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Because Naruto Uzumaki has gotten himself pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's triplets."

"What!? How could he be so reckless! I can't believe he forgot something that important!"

"Apparently the night Jiraiya decided to go into town and get drunk was the same night he left Naruto at their camp in the woods by himself." Tsunade said, reading over the scroll again.

"Any idea when he'll be due?" Kakashi asked while secretly plotting to injure both boys amd Jiraiya for leaving Naruto alone in the woods. 

"This says here that if Kyuubi had no vessel it would be two months per pup for just himself, but since the Kyuubi has been sealed inside Naruto he will be due in six months. " 

Iruka couldnt help but to smile at that, glad he would see Naruto, happy Naruto would finally have a real family, and happy that Sasuke would be getting a new family as well.  
Sakura was angry that they were both so numb, but she was happy that her two boys were happy. 

 

"Also, that Sasuke will be returning to the Village with his team from Orochimaru's experiments and with Naruto and Jiraiya."

"Really!? We will finally be a team again!" Sakura cheered with excitement.

"Yes, and I think we should send them gifts." Tsunade said, pulling out five small, unused, sealing scrolls.


	12. Month One: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band of six plus three unborn pups are on their way home to the Hidden Leaf, all while dealing with a pregnant Naruto.

Naruto woke up with a groan, his blue eyes meeting onix ones as he looked to Sasuke. The Uchiha pushed his messy hair out of his face as he looked over his Naruto. 'Thats right, he's mine now. No one else's.' A smirk came over his features as he looked over his blonde, noticing the look of exhaustion on his face. The older boy places a pale hand on slightly darker peach skin, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" 

"I'm just tired. Kyuubi was right though, I can already feel something weighing me down. It's light, but it's there." Sasuke nodded and ran a hand through messy blonde locks. "Kyuubi told me where the pups will come from."

"Oh?" 

"Apparently an opening will form between my balls and my anus and it will be similar to a woman's...area...except mine will seal away after the pups are born." Naruto explained slowly, trying to take it all in himself. 

"Hm. Are you scared?"

"A little, yeah..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in nervousness and embarrassment. Sasuke tapped his forehead with his fingers, giving his blonde a small smile. 

"You two are really cute and all, but we have mail from Lady Hokage." Jiraiya said, interrupting their cute moment.

Sasuke sighed at the interruption, sitting up quickly while Naruto tried to go back to sleep. The Uchiha pulled him up into a sitting position, letting his blonde lean on him. 

"Right, well apparently we were sent scrolls with quite a few seals in them and we have been instructed to open them one at a time." Jiraiya briefed them as if it were a mission. Naruto nodded while Sauke sighed, not wanting to deal with more people in the early morning. 

Jiraiya opened the first one and a large poof revealed Naruto and Sasuke's sensei, his spiky white hair being revealed first.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted excitedly. 

"Nope, I'm just a shadow clone." He replied, his eye lid closing with an upward curve that helped to reveal his smile. "So, you're pregnant now. Good luck. You'll need it." He then turned to Jiraiya. "Now as for you." His tone sent shivers down the Sage's spine, almost reminding him of when Kushina got angry. "The real me has punishment for you, so it would be best to start writing out your last will and testament." 

"Having kids really changed your hormones, huh?" The way Kakashi glared at him came with a large chance of death.

"Kakshi- sensei, why didn't you bring shadow clone transformations of your baby!?" Naruto whined, his blue eyes shining with sadness. 

"Because you deserve punishment and must therefore wait longer. All I will tell you is that their names are Obito and Kibiki. My time is up." Kakashi's shadow clone disappeared with a 'POOF' and the seal became inactive. 

"He had twins." Sasuke commented to himself.

"No wonder sensei was so big."

"Next, is..." The second the seal was opened each boy had one of their ears tightly pinched. 

The light pink hair and bright green eyes that held a look of discipline sent shivers down everyone's spines. She glared at her boys for a moment longer before hugging each of them tightly.

"Do either of you have any idea how worried I've been about you!? You run off for revenge and you leave to get stronger, neither of you say goodbye, and now I learn that you get pregnant, in the woods, while being wanted by the Akatsuki! You two are so-!"

"Calm down, if you really care-"

"You say nothing!" The pinkette yelled angrily before punching the white haired man into an oak tree. "Now, " she turned back to Naruto, "I'm going to do a quick check, just to make sure your body is handling the very beginning stages well." She proceeded to do a scan over his entire body, happy with her results. "You seems fine to me. Lady Tsunade will be able to check you over better, but if you need me I have more seals of myself through the scroll and so does Lady Hokage in hers. My time is up, see you boys soon!" She gave one last wave before vanishing. 

"Next is, the name says Iruka?" Naruto smiled brightly at the name.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" The voice that came from the smoke was kind and filled with care. "Congratulations, you two!" Iruka huged the two at the same time, a bright smile coming over his features. 

"Kakashi- sensei had twins!" Naruto declared, his blue eys wide as he stared at his first sensei. 

"I'm quite aware." Iruka couldn't help but to chuckle with response. 

"So you were the one who knocked up Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't put it that way, teme!" Naruto hit Sasuke on the back of his head. 

"Listen, I wrote down a list of things to do to help Naruto. It's mostly for you Sasuke, but if anyone else is helping with him they can read this too." He handed Sasuke the notebook filled with his list. (It's more like a book)

"What for?"

"How to help Naruto when he's craving, emotional, tired, aching, in pain, in labor, pushing out the babies, all that stuff." Naruto paled at the last two, but Sasuke patted his head reassuringly. 

"Hn. Thanks." He replied softly. 

"Naruto." Iruka got on his knees in front of the blonde before taking the 16 year old's hands into his own 26 year old ones. "You're strong, you have Sasuke, you have Jiraiya, you have myself and many others behind you in the village. We all know you can do it." He ran a fatherly hand through the young Uzumaki's hair. "My time is up, I'll see you two soon." He gave a strong smile before vanishing into smoke and Naruto's years began to slowly fall.

"It's alright, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, smoothing some of his lover's hair back.

"Lastly is....the reason I die early."

"But I thought that Kakashi guy was gonna kill you?" 

"Suigetsu!" Karin scolded the moment the seal was opened. 

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Why must you two be so irrisposible as to let this happen!? I'm happy for both of you, but I really though you had both matured."

"He's out for revenge and I'm training with an old pervert, what more do you expect?"

"If you weren't pregnant I'd punch you."

"If I weren't pregnant you wouldn't be here." The blonde scowled at the blue eyed boy, whose eyes were shining with mischief. 

"Now. I know Sakura probably checked to make sure you were doing alright and seeing as how it seems she was right I want to do a check on the young ones and you."

"They're a day old, how much could there be to sense?" Suigetsu asked, getting flares from both women.

"For your information, I can already sense them. It's faint, but I can." Karin scolded, hitting the white haired sword- wielding boy. 

Tsunade directed Naruto to lie down and she scanned his stomach, checking the babies and their 'Mother'. 

"Well, they're very small, but they are there. Naruto, is there anything else you want me to check or answer before my time is up?"

"Well, Kyuubi said that an opening would form for the pups to come out of, when will that form, and will it hurt?"

"It will probably form in your fifth month while your hips and pelvis finish fully adjusting. And yes, it will more than likely hurt. It will probably cause or be an effect from Braxton hicks while you near your last month. I have many seals through the entire scroll, just open one and I'll come to your help." Tsunade put a gentle hand on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. "You will be fine, you have Sasuke. And Sasuke, you have Naruto now. Treat him well." She then turned from the two boys and glared at Jiraiya. "As for you, when Kakashi is done with you, I'm next."

Jiraiya paled and sighed. "I don't think I want to go back now." 

Naruto yawned, his head on Sasuke's lap as he fell asleep. 

"We will head out once he wakes back up. For now, lets get ready to go. " Jiraiya spoke once more and the four, not six due to Naruto using Sasuke as a pillow, packed everything quietly.

'That was only twenty-five minutes and he's already exhausted. I guess I'll have to keep an even closer eye on him.' Sasuke thought while watching his dobe.


	13. Month One: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Naruto's first month of being pregnant, and everyone is handling it well so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for how late this chapter is! I had to finish up the school year to graduate and then I;ve been looking for a job for a long time and I have just been very busy overall, so I really hope you will all forgive me. *Gives everyone their favorite characters*

Naruto sat up with a sigh, his messy yellow hair sticking up in every direction. The black haired boy behind him stiffled a sneeze as yellow strands of hair tickled his nose. Black eyes met blue as Sasuke sat up, giving him a brief kiss before standing up to go soak in the lake nearby. After their incident with the shadow clones two weeks ago Naruto insisted that Sasuke hold onto the ones with Tsunade and Sakura while Jiraiya kept hold of the other two. Sasuke pulled Naruto up with him, going with him to the water. 

The two began to strip down behind a couple of bushes and as Sasuke turned to sneak a long look of his blonde he noticed the slight bump that already showed on his lover's body. Pale hands ran lightly down peach skin as Naruto turned to look over the lake, a gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped from his lighter peach lips, his head turnign to look over at Sasuke, their eyes meeting for a moment before they met in a kiss, which grew from gentle care to furious passion, leading both of them waist deep into the lake. Despite the cool temperature of the water Sasuke and Naruto were both very excited, and as they pulled each other in for another passionate kiss the black haired male began to run his hand along the blonde's shaft, the other stiffling a groan into their kiss. As the kiss broke Sasuke slowly dragged his fingers off of his lover's penis, his fingers then slowly traveling along his hips and down to his butt, where he began to tease him with his fingers. Naruto began to moan into his fist, not wanting to wake anyone up as they continued their activities. They hadn't had sex since they pups were conceived and both of them were feeling the drawbacks. 

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you afraid to wake anyone up?" Sasuke whispered into his ear, his tongue snaking out along his earlobe while his fingers pressed deeper into Naruto's anus.   
"Ah...Sasuke...I don't want to wake anyone up..." Naruto gasped sharpy as Sasuke pulled his fingers out in a single swift motion.  
"Fuck them, dobe. They don't matter." Naruto shivered at his response as Sasuke sharply whispered his words into the blonde's ear, his teeth lightly rubbing against the lobe of his ear while he slowly began to rub his penis along the peach-skinned boy's anus. 

Naruto moaned lowly as Sasuke suddenly went from rubbing against him to begining to push in, the pale boy's penis slowly entering him before sharply pulling out and repeating his previous motions a few more times until Naruto turned to look at him and a low growl escaped his lips at the teasing. Sasuke smirked before suddenly begining to ram deeply into the blonde's ass, Naruto biting into his fist as he grunted and moaned in pleasure, the pale boy's hands tightly gripping the other's hips while also nipping his neck and shoulders. Naruto began growling in pleasure, his body thrusting back to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke grunted heavily, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as Naruto began to tighten around his shaft. Gasps of pleasure began to seep from both of their lips as they continued to meet eachother's thrusts faster and faster until Naruto's canal tightened around Sasuke's shaft, both of them coming at the same time. Naruto gasped heavily as his release ended, Sasuke thrusting a few last times as his orgasm lasted only a few seconds longer. 

Sasuke pulled out of the blonde slowly before turning him around and kissing him heavily. Naruto met his gaze after the kiss with half lidded eyes. Sasuke gave him a small, soft smile. "Let's clean you up then you can rest."  
Naruto nodded silently as Sasuke helped him clean his hair and the rest of his body before they both got out and Naruto went back to his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Sasuke watched him fall asleep and turned to be face to face with the white haired man.

"So, did you two have fun?" Sasuke ignored his comment as he turned back towards the lake. "Sorry for asking. How's Naruto doing?"  
"He's fine. Tired like always, but he seems happier. Even from before he got pregnant."  
"Well, he's never had anyone there to love him like you are right now so he's going to be." Jiraya turned to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Naruto has never had a family and has never known any sort of love except from that Iruka kid. So, all I'm asking is that you take damn good care of him. Do you understand me?" Sasuke replied with a nod and a grunt, shoving Jiraiya off as he headed to get some fish from the lake.

Jiraiya shook his head at the black haired boy and turned to look over at the blonde, sighing as many memories flooded through his mind. Memories of when he first began training Minato, memories of fighting with and against Minato, memories of his marriage and when he was told that his first child was to be named after the character in his book...the older man sighed at the memories once more, his concience shoving the memories to the back of his mind as the red headed girl and orange haired boy came into the circle around the fire. The boy with orange hair nodded towards him, so as to say a silent hello while the red head took a few glances over at Naruto. 

"Uh, Karin, right?" The red head nodded. "Do you know anythign about medical ninjutsu or healing?"  
"Yes, that's one of my specialties. I don't know as much as the two who were in the scrolls know but I do know." Jiraiya nodded.  
"Good, I was hoping you would. We'll need someone with medical ninjustsu knowledge if we are to make it back to the village with a pregnant Naruto and while being pursued by the Akatsuki."   
"That's right, I forgot about them." Both of them looked over to the orange haired boy.  
"What do you mean, Jugo? How could you forget about them?"  
"Seeing as how we are now travelling to a village that sees Sasuke as a missing nin along with a pregnant male jinchuriki the Akatsuki seemed to be the least of our problems at the time." Jugo looked over at Jiraiya. "Is their anything you can tell us about the Akatsuki that could help us?"  
"I do. However, I'd like for everyone to be awake so I don't have to keep repeating myself." Jugo nodded in understanding and the three of them went silent.

Sasuke returned a few minutes later with twenty-four fish and many sticks, Suigetsu waking up a few minutes after Sasuke returned and Naruto waking up an hour later to the smell of cooked fish. Jiraiya had all of the fish cooked and everyone eating as he told information on the Akatsuki- or at least how much he already knew. Everyone listened carefully while Jiraiya explained everyone's abilities to the best of his ability, everyone taking in as much information as they could. Suigetsu asked the most questions, eventually leading Karin threating to use him as water to boil for their next meal and Naruto bursting out in laughter at the two of them. Sasuke just shook his head while Jugo silently thought over all of the information he was just given. 

 

Five hours had passed since they had packed up their camp and began heading towards the Leaf village, knowing it would be a long journey. Naruto had needed to stop only twice, both stops leading to Sasuke carrying him for half an hour before the blonde was ready to walk by himself. At this point in time they had decided to stop in a small village for refreshments (for both Naruto and Suigetsu), and had decided on a small tea shop. Everyone orderd their simple drinks and small snacks, soon feeling recharged and ready to go. The group headed out in the same direction they had been going before they had stopped for refreshments and the sky slowly began to fill up with large, dark clouds. Naruto spoke to Sasuke with excitement as they headed towards a small mountain range. While they walked it had been decided that they would take the through path of the mountains, hopefully shortening their journey by, at the most, three hours. As the group headed deeper into the mountain range it began to rain, making certain areas slipery. Their original path was scrapped as it had thinned quite a bit since Jiraiya's last visit, so they headed down a different path, which would add an extra hour to their 'short cut'. Jiraiya headed the group, having gone this path before, with Naruto behind him, followed by Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and then Jugo. The group began to head down a rounded curve of the path and, at that moment, the rain and winds picked up suddenly and a loud bang of thunder sounded through the mountain range. Naruto looked back at Sasuke nervously as multiple strikes of lighting shone throough the sky, the black haired boy sending him a look of calm and a small smile of comfort, giving Naruto at least some feeling of calm.   
While they headed along a slightly angled path a large bolt of lightning suddenly hit the mountains, the wind and the force of the lightning sending a sudden rock slide down towards the traveling group. Naruto looked up at the sound and froze at the sight of multiple large boulders heading their way. At the sound of the boulders crashing down the mountainside Sasuke looked up and quickly activated his chidori, destroying two of the large boulders heading straight for Naruto. The pale skinned boy ran towards Naruto and shoutedto Jiraiya as more boulders began thundering down the mountain. As Sasuke once again activated his chidori he raced up the mountinside, destroying three more boulders while Jiraiya moved Naruto farther down to a safer part of the path. Karin and Suigetsu began racing along the path as well, only for Karin to suddenly slip due to the shapr angle of the path, Suigetsu quickly catching her arm just before she could fall any further. He pulled her up, Karin trying to climb up the slippery surface of the slanted path, only for her to shout out in fear as a boulder headed straight for the two of them. Just as Suigetsu turned to look at the boulder Jugo quickly appeared in front of him, catching the boulder and throwing it down a different direction from where they were headed before he raced up the mountain to join Sasuke. Suigetsu quickly pulled karin up and the two of them raced down to where Jiraiya and Naruto were waiting for them, Karin quickly checking over Naruto before looking back in the direction of the falling boulders, sighing loudly as Sasuke and Jugo came down the path. Jugo had a long scratch down the side of his face while Sasuke was unharmed. Karin quickly patched him up before they headed out once more, the group exeting the mountinas two hours after the boulder incident.   
Upon exiting the mountain path Naruto heavily leaned against a large boulder, sweat on his brow and his breathing rugged. Jiraiya looked at him in concern while Sasuke pulled out some water and food, trying to get Naruto back to his full energy. Sasuke caught him as he slid down the side of the boulder he was leaning on, placing his hand on his forehead before calling Karin over. Karin also placed her hand on the blonde's forehead before checking his pulse and listening to his heart beat before feeling his stomach and listening to his breathing. 

"Don't worry, Sasuke, he's just very tired. He'll wake up in an hour or so but we should let him rest." Karin looked over to Jiraiya, who looked to be deep in thought.  
"I know he needs to rest, but if we keep going their should be a small village down this path. It's only an hour, so someone could carry him, that way he wouldn't have to sleep out in the open again." Sasuke looked at Naruto's sleeping form before nodding.   
"I agree. We should get going then." Sasuke went to pick up Naruto, only for Jugo to stop him.  
"I can carry him for a longer distance, plus this will allow you to keep a look out for him easier." Sasuke nodded and helped Jugo into getting Naruto into a comfortable sleeping position. Once the blonde was asafely in his arms they headed off again.

 

An hour and a half had passed and the group had made it to the village and had found a nice little hotel, allowing for the group to get two rooms all while having a small built in tea shop and hot springs. Sasuke had laid out Naruto's sleeping bag before getting him changed into more comfortable clothes and placing him inside of the sleeping bag as he sat against the wall, watching the blonde rest while he drank some tea. Jiraiya had decided to do some 'research' in the hot springs while Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu headed out into the village to buy some more food supplies, some medical supplies, and many bottles of water. Sasuke sat, deep in thought of the conversation they had had while heading towards the village. Jiraiya had brought up that since Naruto was pregnant, if word got out to the Akatsuki or any boutny group they would be in deep shit. Sasuke looked up as Naruto quickly sat up, panting heavily with tears streaming down his face. Sasuke quickly moved to be in front of Naruto, one of his hands on the blonde's upper right arm while the other held his dobe's hand. 

"Naruto, what's wrong?"   
"I had a nightmare that while we were travelling you suddenly decided to leave me...then you tried to kill the pups...and I know you wouldn't do that so I woke myself up from that nightmare, but then I woke up to being surrounded by the Akatsuki and you, and Pervy-sage, and the other three were dead and I couldn't do anything and I-I began to panic and I-" 

Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto into a hug, one hand on the back of his head while the other rubbed his back all while shushing him calmly, repeating the same words to him calmly and quietly. "I'm never going to leave you, dobe. You're mine, and nothing will change that. You're safe, I promise. I promise." Sasuke continued this for thirty minutes before Naruto finally calmed down and was able to drink some of the tea Sasuke had been drinking before. Neither of them spoke, but Sasuke continued to calmly rub his back. 

"Oh yeah, Sasuke."  
"Hn?"  
"When I first passed out Kyuubi took me to him and told me that the reason I keep falling asleep is because my body isn't used to carrying these little guys around so much, but he said that in the next few days once I reach my second month I won't be as tired or weak anymore!" Naruto smiled brigthly, causing Sasuke to smile against his will.  
"I'm glad, I like it when you're more energetic."

Naruto grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips before suggesting that they head out to look for a nice ramen stand. Sasuke smiled and nodded, the blonde changing before they headed out.


	14. Month Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks after arriving at the small village the group of six were on their way once more to get to the village on time.

Sasuske sat up silently, his onix eyes meeting a pair of equally dark eyes. Shock flodded through his body and as he reached for his katana the figure in front of him spoke.

"Calm down, brother. We will meet again soon; however, I have no intention of harming any of you."

"What are you talking about!?" His voive was filled with venom as he stared at his elder brother.

"You will understand soon enough. Farewell for now, brother."

The form of his brother vanished and soon enough, Sasuke could no longer sense his presence. He stood slowly so as not to disturb Naruto before walking around the camp and coming face to face with Jiraya. Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds before speaking, the older ninja not the slightest bit shocked at him being awake.

"Why was Itachi here?"

"What did he say?"

"Why. Was. He. Here?"

"What did he say?" Jiray repeated himself, no sense of worry or rush in any of his words.

"He has no intention of hurting anyone. Why?"

"He will explain."

"I want to know."

"It will just be another secret you will have to carry."

"Yell me, old man."

"Itachi is on our side."

"Bull shit! He-!"

"He will explain everything to you in his own time. For now, focus on Naruto." Sasuke looked ready to speak again but Jiraya stopped him. "Itachi is carring much more than what you could ever imagine, so you will have to wait."

Jiraya turned and walked away from the teenager, going back to his sleeping bag and falling asleep. Sasuke scoffed and slid in behind Naruto, tightly holding the blonde close to him as he went back to sleep.

 

The next morning, everyone woke up to Jiraya cooking fish, Suigetsu running naked from the river to his sleeping bag and back, Karin cursing him out, and Jugo sitting by the fire topless. Sasuke sat on his knees next to Naruto as the bllonde emptied his stomach into the bushes, his blue eyes filled with exhaustion as he turned to look at Sasuke, who was rubbing one of his hamds down his back. Naruto groaned before leaning forward, once more emptying his stomach contents into the bushes. The pale skinned boy behind him continued to rub his back, his other hand using a spare cloth to whipe off the vomit that dripped from Naruto's lips. The peach skinned boy sat back up slowly, leaning back on Sasuke as he did.

"All done?" Naruto nodded slowly, the two of them standing and heading back over to the fire and fish where thet had previously been sitting before Naruto was hit with morning sickness. 

Once everyone was gathered around the fire and eating the fish Jiraya began talking about their next route. They would be taking a slightly longer route to a more remote village due to the closer one being filled with bounty hunters, those affiliated with the Akatsuki, or Akatsuki themselves on occasion. Everyone agreed to the plan, soon packing up and heading out for their next destination. Their route would take three hours, possibly four if they avoided the small towns but they chose to stick with the first route's plan at the moment. Jiraya walked in the front, followed by Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Jugo offered to stay in the back since he had better defenses out of the group, and Karin chose to be in front of Naruto in case she needed to grab him and go, or to heal him. Suigetsu stayed in front of Jugo to annoy and help him, if needed, and Sasuke refused to leave the blonde's side unless absolutely necessary. 

Jiraya conitnued on their path and they arrived thirty minutes later than they wanted due to needed rest stops, and they soon found a private spa and tea shop. The group requested for a room of the spa for themselves, as well as ordering some much needed lunch and drinks. Naruto's stomach was larger, the bump now the size of a normal pregnancy's fourth month. Sasuke had carried him for a short amount of time due to his aching back and feet, but for the most part the blonde had walked the whole trip. 

Once inside the spa everyone got into the steaming water, the group silent for the first few minutes as they tried to relax. Karin was the first to bring up the village that was only five hours south, which would shorten their entire journey by a day, but that also requored going through some more of the rougher villages and no one was quite positive of having to take that risk. Sasuke was next, mentioning just walking to the next nation even though that would add a few days and require sleeping outside, the route was one of the most remote. Despite not liking the idea of having to sleep outside where they were all mosre vulnerable, Jugo agreed that was their best option, having gone that route in the past. Jiraya decided it would be best for Naruto to decide, even though the blonde asked Suigetsu his preferance due to the male's lack of being able to last more than an hour at most(I bet you took that part the wrong way, you dirty, dirty, person.) In the end, Naruto and Suigetsu decided on Sasuke's. While Karin's was faster and more efficient, it carried more risk than they were wanting to have to deal with. 

The group stayed at the spa and tea shop a few hours more, allowing for complete rest and for everyone to be back in full form again. Jiraya allowed Sasuke to lead the way, the white haired male not knowign the chosen path as well as the Uchiha or Jugo. Their chosen path was simple. A few hills to go up, a couple very remote villages along the way; but over very peacefull. Five hours after they had began they diced to stop for the night, finding an abandoned cottage in a small hidden valley near a river and surrounded by this woods other than the visible path. Their was a fireplace in the house, which they used to their advantage, and the fish in the river were smaller but sweeter than the others, and Naruto was very pleased. Jugo took the first watch once everyone had eaten, bathed and set up for sleep, and Karin had watch after him. Sasuke had trouble falling asleep at first, due to his random late night encounter with Itachi and his conversation with the perverted old man, but he eventually fell asleep to the sound of Naruto's soft breaths.


End file.
